Birthday Cat
by MagnusBanelover
Summary: This was based off of a drawing on ! It's titled 'Birthday Cat'and it's drawn by ph34rthecuteones! It's so beautiful! Check it out and give it some love! Please enjoy this short-story! M Muffins! Had to change the rating cause I'm dirty!
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday Cat**

"So, what did you get Alec for his birthday?" Magnus sat on his white leather couch, applying a new coat of clear nail-polish. (Oh, that boy!) He had his cell phone pressed between his left shoulder and ear.

"Oh, well, I got him a new seraph blade. He's been dying for one. And I got him some new shirts." Isabelle muttered. "That boy is harder to shop for every year! But, I manage." Magnus smiled and got up to feed the Chairman. "What did YOU get him? I'm sure you have the most perfect present." Isabelle said in a sarcastic tone.

Magnus hesitated for a moment before answering. "Actually, no. I don't know what to get him!" he shifted the phone to his other ear. "Any ideas?"

Isabelle laughed and replied, "In fact, I do! I couldn't do it for the reason well known: I'm his sister. But you _are_ his boyfriend."

"Well spill it! " Magnus shouted with glee. He was now stroking Chairman Meow while he ate his tuna.

Magnus heard Isabelle chuckle. "Well, while he seems to hate everything, with the exception of you, he does like cats."

"Cats? Really?" Magnus asked in disbelief.

"Indeed," she yawned. "That's why he loves your eyes so much, and the Chairman. So, the plan was to dress up as a cat, and wait for Alec to come home and-SURPRISE!" she laughed softly.

The warlock got up and sauntered over to his large (and I do mean LARGE) closet. "I bet I have the outfit for it." He mused. Of course he did. He was the king of random and sometimes useless outfits. Even if he didn't have the right items, all he needed to do was snap his fingers and there they would be. He looked around just to be sure. _Ugh,_ he thought to himself_ why did I even consider LOOKING at this, much less bother to OWN it!_ He looked at the article of clothing again and felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. _Oh, it's Alec's._ He turned on his heel and returned to his living room.

"Of course you do!" Isabelle finally said, sounding like she was eating.

"What the hell are you eating?" Magnus asked playfully.

"Nothing that a good, little warlock like yourself should worry about." Magnus laughed and said his farewells before hanging up.

He stretched his weary muscles for a moment and shook his head as if to clear it. "Now," he said looking down at the tiny cat at his feet "For the preparations!"

Magnus had just showered, cleaning off his make-up and ridding his hair of gel and such. "I feel so naked." He murmured to himself. The tall warlock looked down at himself and chuckled lightly. "No pun intended." He shuffled to his bed and looked down at the outfit he had prepared. "This boy will FREAK out! I love it already!"

Alec's P.O.V.

Alec strolled calmly down the familiar street. He breathed in the musty smell that seemed to ever inhabit Brooklyn. Magnus had planned this for weeks: his birthday. He heaved a breath and continued to walk down the winding sidewalk. He was now turning 19 years of age. _Technically,_ he thought to himself _I'm as old as Magnus. He IS frozen in that age, so it's the truth._ He chuckled to himself as he mounted the steps. He calmly pressed the buzzer, waiting for the booming voice that has always seduced him. "Hello my darling." Came the velvety voice.

"How'd you know it was me?" Alec asked, truly curious.

"It's the way you buzz, like no one else ever would. Come on up." And Alec heard _the_ click of the lock. Alec pushed on the door and climbed the stairs.Once he had reached the door that concealed thesexy warlock, he opened it slowly. Inside it was dark. _Huh, how odd._ He thought. He reached over and flicked on the lights, then his eyes widened in shock.

Magnus's P.O.V.

Magnus was on his hands and knees on his "kitchen" floor. He had on black, leather shorts and matching black stockings, but his torso was bare. He also wore a tail that was held up in the air with a bell dangling from a piece of ribbon at the top. On his hands, he wore black cat paws and around his neck was a red bow. His hair was in its usual spiky mode, just without the rainbow colors at the tips. His eyes had the usual raccoon mask of eyeliner.

Magnus flashed Alec a sexy, mischievous grin. "Happy birthday, Alec." He was rewarded with the spread of red across Alec's face. What he wasn't expecting was that blood would start to gush out of Alec's nose. "Alec!" Magnus sat back on his heels quickly and looked at Alec with concern. He scrambled over to Alec and before he had fully reached him, he was tackled to the ground. He was paralyzed with surprise as he hit the cold floor. But he soon regain his composure and felt warm lips pressed against his own. He wrapped his "paws" around Alec's neck and closed his eyes.

Alec pulled back and smiled down at Magnus. "Thank you, Magnus. This is the best gift ever. I love you, but-"

"But? No buts!" Magnus looked up at Alec and felt him shake with laughter.

"What I was saying was I can't help but want to do something naughty to you." Alec bit his lip innocently and batted his eyelashes down at the older man.

Magnus grinned up at him and said, "I won't blame you if you want to. I _am_ sexy beyond belief. Plus," he leaned up so his lips brushed Alec's ear as he spoke "I want to do the same exact thing." They stared at each other for a moment before they started to shed their clothes.

*~*~*One very sexy moment later*~*~*

Both of the boys in Magnus's comfortable bed. Magnus laced his fingers through Alec's and smiled down at the younger boy. Alec's hair was ruffled and his face was flushed. "Happy birthday, my dear." He leaned down and kissed Alec's nose. "Did you have fun?"

Alec nodded vigorously and smiled up at the warlock. "It was the best birthday EVER! I can't wait for your birthday, so I can surprise YOU!" Magnus laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Wait till your 21st birthday. Then, I'll give you a real good time!" Alec looked up at him with wide eyes and a wide grin. "I love you." He whispered to him and kissed his head before he got up.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked, sounding upset.

Magnus pulled on his shorts and stockings. "To the kitchen." He looked up at the boy's face and saw his eyebrows raised in question. "To bake you a cake, then we'll go to the Institute for your party. Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and your parents have their gifts for you. I promised them to return you in about six hours." He placed the paws on and looked at the clock. "We have about ten minutes." As he turned, he heard Alec start to laugh. Magnus couldn't he;lp himself, he too cracked a wide smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers! Okay, I know I put 'Birthday Cat' as complete, but I HAD TO write a new chapter! Haha! Call it shear madness!**

"And _then_ we had sex. It was fantastic." Alec sipped his tea while remembering the previous day. "I swear that man is a sex god, or something! Boy, it was something else."

Isabelle laughed and smiled at her older brother. "You can thank me. _I _gave him the idea." Alec raised his eyebrow and looked like he was about to puke. "NOT the-uh- most enjoyable part of your evening, but the dressing-up-as-a-cat part." Alec looked at his sister with a coy smile.

"Well, for that I congratulate you. That was very clever; I didn't know you knew me so well." He took another sip of his tea. "Hey, Magnus said that the person who 'inspired' him to do that, wanted to do that for me." He looked at his sister with mock horror in his eyes "Did YOU want to dress up as a sexy cat and surprise me for my birthday?"

"Yes I did, for your information! But I didn't due to the facts that you don't like girls and I'M YOUR SISTER!" she playfully slapped his arm and got up to dump her coffee. "I've got to go. Simon and I are going on our date!" She lightly pecked Alec's cheek "Love you! " she yelled over shoulder before leaving.

"Should I be worried?" Magnus said jokingly, while putting down his mirror and cocking an eyebrow at Alec. Alec laughed and shook his head.

"When did you get here? I'm pretty sure you weren't here for our conversation." Magnus smiled crookedly and shrugged. Alec gripped his boyfriend's hand and smiled as he towed him through the door.

**Six months later… whoa, long time jump!**

"Magnus's 'birthday' is coming up soon. He's turning 19 again!" Jace smiled as he was tying his boot. "I just don't know what to get him. I mean, the man owns EVERYTHING imaginable, and there's nothing left to get him!"

Jace straightened up and looked at his adoptive older brother and cocked his head. "Why not GIVE him something instead of GETTING him something." He waggled his eyebrows. Alec blushed and finished strapping on his gear.

"Time for some demon hunting! Maybe we can both give the gift to Magnus together!" Alec looked at the younger boy, horrified. "Dirty, dirty boy. No, I mean-oh! We're doing it!" another horrified look from Alec "By the Angel, Alec! Not THAT doing it! I have a plan, and we're executing my plan on Glitterbaby's birthday!"

**A/N: Yes I did steal Tommy Joe Ratliff's nickname and gave it to Magnus! DEAL WITH IT!**

Magnus's P.O.V. - Magnus stretched his tired muscles before pushing open his door. Inside, it smelt of the sweet scent of mango mixed with vanilla. "I do love that smell." He said mostly to himself. "Don't you, Chairman?" He turned to face the tiny kitten. The Chairman looked up at him and mewed quietly.

Magnus trotted down his dark hallway and went into his room. Oddly, his room was pitch black, no moon light streaming through the window, and the lights remained off even when he snapped his fingers. "What the-"He snapped his fingers, causing a flame to sputter to life. He held up his hand near the light fixture. All around the lights were dark swirling marks. "Runes?" Magnus swept his hand over the ceiling and froze when he heard a low, seductive voice.

"Yes, Magnus. Runes."

Alec's P.O.V. – Alec sat down on the canary yellow comforter and looked around the brightly lite room. "So, explain to me again what EXACTLY your plan is." Alec looked up at Jace.

Jace sighed and looked at Alec. "I'm going to draw runes around the lights, so Magnus can't turn them on. I'm also going to seal the curtains so this rooms remains as dark as can be. Once Magnus enters, give him some time to figure out that _runes_ are preventing him from turning on the lights. You then say something sexy that will make his knees turn to jelly." Jace smiled wickedly down at Alec. "Then, you can do whatever your heart desires."

Alec had been lying on Magnus's bed for ten minutes before he heard the familiar clomp of Magnus's heels. Alec quickly flipped onto his side, and propped his head up on his hand. The door swung open and Alec made out the outline of Magnus's lean figure. He heard Magnus try to snap on the lights, but failed each time. Soon, he saw a blue flame flicker on and saw the confusion clearly plastered on his boyfriend's face. "Runes?" he heard Magnus mutter.

Alec took in a shaky breath and put on his sexy grin. "Yes, Magnus. Runes."

**A/N: Okay, so I have something to say. Andy, do NOT continue to read this! If you do, I will be ****so**** embarrassed that I would kill myself! Andy, I love you and all, but, PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ THIS! If you have questions, just ask me and I'll answer them. Thanks! ^^**

Magnus's P.O.V. – Magnus whipped his head around to the sound of the voice, his hand trailing after. Once the flame had settled, he saw the most beautiful sight one has ever had the pleasure of seeing. Alec was lying on his side, facing towards the now surprised warlock. His hair was casually falling into his baby blues and a grin plastered across his face that made the world stand still. "Hello, Magnus. How was your day?" Magnus was unable to answer, due to the fact that his jaw hung wide open, with drool pouring out. Alec wore nothing but a pair of pink underwear with a red ribbon tied in the front.

"Alec," he said in a daze "Wha-what's going on? What's the special occasion?" Alec looked up at his beautiful boyfriend and smiled.

"Darling," he said while flashing a bright smile "It _is_ your birthday. I'm just being a good person, and giving you a present."

Magnus looked down at the younger boy, and said, "So, my present is you in that-err- undergarment? Or, is there more?"

"My, my. Aren't we eager? But, yes, there is more. Why don't we shut up and get to that 'more', shall we?" Magnus grinned wickedly and nodded. Alec pushed himself onto his elbows and pulled Magnus into a kiss. Alec flipped Magnus so that they were both laying comfortably on the bed. Alec sat on Magnus's hips and lightly trailed his finger down Magnus's chest. "You've been gone for so long." He pouted slightly "Do you like leaving me alone while you play nurse to strangers?"

Magnus had lost the ability to speak, so he simply shook his head. "Really? Well, I bet you do like thinking about what I might do while you're gone." Magnus swallowed hard and stared at the Shadowhunter "Sometimes, when you're gone, I get _so_ lonely, that I have to do SOMETHING to ease the sorrow-err-longing that I feel in your absence." Alec then leaned down so his lips brushed Magnus's ear while he whispered. "Want to know what I do?" A shiver went through Magnus. "Better yet, want me to _show_ you what I do?"

Magnus completely lost it. He gripped the boy's hair, much to his shock, and crushed their lips together. Alec was clearly in a state of shock, due to the fact that his muscles were tense. Magnus could hardly wait anymore. He started to rub his fingers lightly down Alec's torso and back, causing moans and gasps of pleasure to erupt from Alec's mouth. Alec slipped his hands under the warlock's shirt and was slowly inching it off of the man himself.

Once the shirt was discarded on the floor, Alec next tackled the button to the oh-so tight jeans. The button put up a decent fight, as did the zipper, but both lost the battle to the Shadowhunter. Magnus couldn't help but smile when he felt Alec brush his fingers down Magnus's thighs before tugging off the jeans. Now both of the boys were only had on their undergarments.

Magnus grazed his tongue over the bottom of Alec's lip, asking for permission to enter. He was granted that permission in no time. They fought for dominance, but Magnus won easily. He stroked Alec's tongue with his own, mimicking the actions he would be doing later a little father down south. Magnus pulled out slowly, leaving a trail of saliva dripping from Alec's mouth.

"Whoa." Alec said in between gasps of breath. Magnus smirked and hooked his thumb into the elastic of Alec's "pants" and pulled him closer. "What are you do-"he broke off in a high shrill note as Magnus grinded into him. Alec's looked down at Magnus; his baby blues vanished as his pupils quickly flooded his iris. _Pleasured_ thought Magnus to himself, _there's more, my dear. SO much more. _Magnus grinded into Alec once more before flipping the positions. Now Magnus was sitting on Alec.

"Now, it's time to get to the real fun."

Alec's P.O.V. - _Now, it's time to get to the real fun. _Magnus's words echoed throughout Alec's mind. Magnus leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Alec's. Then, he started to trail them down his neck, then down his chest, until he reached his stomach. Magnus slowly licked Alec's tummy, sending chills up the Shadowhunter's spine. He dipped his tongue into the younger boy's naval. "Oh!" Alec let out a surprised gasp. This sensational feeling was new. Magnus grinned into Alec's belly and did it one more time before continuing on his journey.

When he was at Alec's waistband, he paused and looked up at Alec. Alec looked down at Magnus. He was asking for permission! _Oh_ Alec thought, _Oh! I have the sweetest boyfriend! _ Alec smiled down at him. _I can tell he just wants to go ahead and do it…err…anyway, but he asked for my permission!_ Alec nodded and stroked Magnus's face lightly before resting down his head.

Alec felt Magnus start to slowly inch off his "pants". Alec looked down at Magnus, but only to find his face inches from his own. Magnus's hand was still pulling off the underwear. "Hello." Magnus said in his most seductive voice. If Alec wasn't already hard, he was now! He moaned in pleasure. Magnus grinned and finished pulling off Alec's underwear. "I love you." He whispered to Alec.

"I love you, too. I love you more that anyone should ever love someone!" Magnus looked at the angelic boy, love filling his eyes.

"Oh, Alec!" He kissed him lightly on the lips. "Shut up, 'cause you are TOO sweet!" He smiled at the boy. "Now, shush, because sex is for sexiness, not sweetness. That's pre-sex and post-sex" Alec laughed and kissed Magnus again.

Magnus-somehow, maybe snapping his fingers or something-did not have on a stitch of clothing. Magnus leaned in and brushed his lips against Alec's. He once again embarked on his journey down the younger boy's body. He would suck on his neck, sending shivers throughout Alec's whole body. Magnus would then start to move down, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin on his way down.

When he reached the Shadowhunter's stomach, he flicked out his tongue, wetting the skin a bit. His hands traveled up from Alec's shines, to his calf, then to his thighs. Alec was panting in anticipation. The warlock sensed this, and chuckled into his boyfriend's stomach.

Finally, he reached his destination. (*wink wink*) In one quick movement, he engulfed Alec. The sudden sensation of heat and moisture causes Alec to arch his back in pleasure. He could feel Magnus twirl his tongue around and around the tip, making him shudder.

Magnus lifted his head until his mouth reached the tip; then he went straight back down. He repeated this action again and again. Alec's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his marvelous boyfriend's head bobbed up and down.

Soon after, Magnus retracted his head and crawled up on Alec. "Hey there." whispered Alec

Magnus laughed and replied, "Hey, hot-stuff." He gave Alec a quick Eskimo kiss. "Ready?" Alec nodded and smiled up at Magnus. The warlock reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out the lube. He squeezed the bottle and pressed the lubrication onto his fingers.

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec softly. As he was kissing him, he slipped in one of his fingers. He felt Alec clench his muscles, so he stopped. After a few moments, Alec relaxed again. Magnus finished pushing in his finger and allowing Alec to stretch out before applying another one. Then another one. Once he had in all three fingers, he curled them all at once, brushing Alec's prostate. A cry of ecstasy escaped Alec's lips. Again, Magnus curled all of his fingers, but he hit Alec's prostate with more force than before.

When Magnus pulled out his hand, Alec was all ready. The sparkly warlock applied the lube on himself. He gave Alec a quick tickle under the chin. "Love you." He said. Alec smiled and giggled.

Magnus lined up at Alec's entrance and slowly started to push in. Pain contorted Alec's features. The taller boy remained still until Alec's face returned to normal. Again, he began to push in. Once he was fully in, he stilled himself, allowing Alec to get use to the feeling of being filled.

A few moments past when Alec rolled his hips, signaling for Magnus to proceed. And proceed he did. He started to pull out, slowly, and when he was almost fully out, he went back in. The pace remained slow like that for a few more seconds, until Alec moaned, "Magnus," he gripped the other man's hair. "Faster." Magnus started to push in and out faster, his thrusts staying full and even.

His hand wrapped around Alec's erection and started pumping. This relieved some of the tension Alec was feeling. His pumps matched his thrust perfectly: in rhythm, speed, and time.

But, Magnus soon after became wobbly, a sure sign that he was close to the edge. _Good_ Alec thought._ That means I can let go pretty soon._ And let go he did. After a few more pumps from Magnus's skilled fingers brought his withering.

Not long after Alec came, Magnus did as well. He did a few more thrusts afterwards, making sure he was all done. After a moment, he pulled out slowly. "Ah, God!" Magnus rolled off Alec, unable to use his legs at the moment. "That was a very nice present. I'm glad you put in the time to get me it. Thank you." He nuzzled his head in the crook of Alec's neck.

Alec stroked the back of his boyfriend. "You're welcome! But, Jace came up with the idea." Magnus looked up at the baby blue eyed boy and bursted out laughing.

"That sounds a bit wrong, don't you think?" Alec blushed fiercely and nodded in agreement. "You are too adorable." Magnus sat up and grabbed a piece of useless cloth (No, not Alec's shirt) and wiped his stomach.

"Come now, put on your clothes, we best be off to the Institute. I hear they have a surprise for me!" He leaped up and snapped his fingers. His clothes appeared on his body in less than a second. He grabbed Alec's hand once his clothed were on right (It took a couple tries.) and towed his out the loft and down to the streets.

**Suckish ending, I know. Suckish story, I know. But this was my absolute FIRST time even TRYING to write a LEMON! Okay, this is too bad to be considered one, but you catch my drift. I hope you liked it, and if you know me personally: you should have listened to my earlier warning. Now, I have scarred you, FOREVER! MWA HA HA! I love you all!**


End file.
